


No Regrets in The Light of Day

by daftalchemist, Oxytreza



Series: Adventures on Planet Vale [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cecil fucks himself with his own tail, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Spanking, alien!Cecil, idk how to tag that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftalchemist/pseuds/daftalchemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos wakes up with a splitting headache and a naked prince Cecil wrapped around him. Hungover and confused, he panics, thinking he's committed a crime against by coercing the king's son into bed. Cecil assures him that he wanted it by asking for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Regrets in The Light of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of a sci-fi AU RP between me and Oxytreza. Things will not make as much sense if part one isn't read first.
> 
> Cecil is played by me  
> Carlos is played by Oxy
> 
> the format changes at the end because the dialogue between the minor characters Oxy was juggling got confusing if I left them all into a single paragraph like the rest of the RP replies

The sun was too bright, streaming into the room in golden waves. It did nothing to help the throbbing headache Carlos could feel coming on, even with his eyes still closed. He groaned, lifting a heavy hand to rub at his forehead. Everything was warm and uncomfortable, and a weight was pinning his body to the bed. A bed that was surprisingly soft for a guest bed. He sighed, trying to lift his other hand to rub both of them at his eyelids, but it was being held somehow. Frowning, he cautiously opened his eyes, or at least tried to. After a couple of false starts, he blinked wearily and turned his head to look at whatever was keeping him from moving. It was the prince. Carlos froze, looking down at the asleep face of the Valian. ...How? He closed his eyes again, trying to remember the night before. The feast, the wine, and then… Oh, oh please, no. He hadn’t _actually_ taken the prince to bed, both drunk, and fucked him, had he? The images were blurry in his mind's eye but he could remember the panting and moaning and... Shit had he spanked the prince? Oh gods, he was certain he had. Twice. Groaning a third time, he flopped back on the pillow, rasping to the ceiling, "I'm so dead."

A sudden stir of motion roused Cecil, as well as multiple groans that were not his own. He tightened his grip around his visitor and whined, wrapping his tail around Carlos' thigh and burying his face against his neck. "You make so much noise in the morning," he teased groggily, voice thick with sleep, and kissed softly at the other man's throat. "Did you sleep well?"

Carlos tensed and shied away from the touch, trying to roll away from Cecil's grip. "Prince, I'm-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... Er, that is, it was a horrible mistake. Oh my god…," he whined, struggling to get up.

"It's 'Cecil'," he scoffed, grasping Carlos firmly by the shoulders and pulling him back down against the mattress. "I thought we covered that already last night." He turned and looked over his shoulder, blinking wearily at the bright light. "Shades," he demanded, and the windows tinted themselves just enough to dull the sunlight. He flopped down beside the scientist, snuggling close, pressing his hips against the other man's thigh and rolling gently against it. "That's better, isn't it?" he grinned, running a hand through Carlos' gorgeously mussed hair. "Did you want breakfast? Or perhaps to clean up after last night?"

Carlos flailed wildly, trying his best to ignore Cecil's hips rolling against his leg and the pleasant shivers it sent down his spine. "I shouldn't be here, pr-Cecil. Please, oh god, please let me go before your father comes in and beheads me," he begged, wriggling into Cecil's grasp.

Cecil propped himself up on his elbow, glaring daggers at the man just refusing to snuggle with him. "Why the hell would he behead you?" he asked, frustration evident in his tone. "He doesn't even know who you are, and I doubt you've been here long enough to commit any crime severe enough to warrant that."

Carlos stared at the alien, before gesturing between them. "I... I took you to bed. Hell, I fucked you. If that's not enough to piss him off, I don't know what is."

Cecil stared at the scientist for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Oh, oh sweetie... did you think you were the first visitor to have made it up here?" he gasped, clutching his sides. "My father cares very little about who I bed, so long as it keeps me out of trouble." He slid closer to Carlos, pressing his body flush against him and stroking his chest. "And you most certainly have kept me out of trouble for an evening," he purred, kissing the corner of Carlos' gaping mouth. "You may not be the first I've brought up here, but you were certainly the best."

Carlos felt a twinge of jealousy at the mention of other people bedding Cecil. He groaned again, still trying to avoid the prince's affection. "But... I came here under his hospitality, and then promptly put my dick into his son's ass, called him a slut and... geez, I did that didn't I? Cecil I even _slapped your ass_. On Earth it's considered like... a pretty big offense." He shook his head desperately, looking around the room to spot his clothes.

"Well you're not on Earth, are you?" Cecil huffed, wrapping his arms around Carlos' and pressing closer. There was a panic growing in his chest. He needed to placate Carlos, otherwise he would go. "And would you stop trying to leave!" he huffed, resting his head against Carlos' chest so he couldn't see the soft blush in his cheeks. "I don't want you to leave... at least not until you have me once more."

Carlos stopped moving at that, looking down at Cecil with wide eyes. What he’d said earlier finally clicked into place. "This isn’t the first time you’ve brought strangers to fuck you in your room," he said, his voice deadpan as he stared at Cecil. He couldn't help a slight smirk to tug at his lips: "Wow, you really are a slut," he breathed. "Does it happen often?"

Cecil snorted. "Only as often as we get visitors from other worlds," he grinned, gazing up at Carlos. He trailed his fingers over the scientist's thigh, slowly making his way up towards his groin. "I have my own kind of scientific research I like to engage in."

"Do you ask them all to stay the morning after?" Carlos asked, tone more bitter than he’d expected it to be.

Cecil's expression fell and he pulled his hand away. "I don't, actually," he murmured, averting his eyes. "I... don't let them stay the night either. I have my bodyguards come and carry them out if they fall asleep." He sat up and sighed, staring off into the large room, so full of things, but still so empty. "I just... don't like the idea of you leaving yet."

Carlos looked at him, silent and still. "Are you sure it's not going to be any trouble?" he finally murmured, looking elsewhere. Anywhere but at the prince.

"With my father? Cecil asked, looking over his shoulder at Carlos. He grinned. "He won't care. He won't even know. That wine I had served was too strong for him. I'd be surprised if he even got out of bed today." He turned and placed a hand over Carlos' and smiled sweetly at him. "The only trouble you'll face is if you leave me here alone while I still want to be close to you. So I'll ask you again: did you want any breakfast, or to clean up after the wonderful time we had last night?"

Carlos felt his throat goes dry, adding discomfort to his already throbbing skull and numb limbs. He hated hangovers. "Breakfast sound nice," he finally said, and grinned crookedly, "plus if you say the wine was strong, I might not be needed on the ship today either." After another moment’s thought, he added, "But cleaning up could be nice too. Maybe while waiting for the food?" He wasn't sure he could stomach anything right now, but it was worth a shot.

Cecil smiled wider. "I'll take care of it," he said and slipped out of bed, swaying his hips and swishing his tail in the manner that he knew best showed off his ass as he walked over to a computer panel in the wall. He punched a few buttons on it, ordering food, but putting a slight delay on the delivery. Another button press caused steam to begin rising from the large soaking pool that was sunken into the floor of his room. "Shall we?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder.

Carlos cautiously stood up, careful not to let the world spin too much. "I warn you," he groaned miserably, "I'm hungover so I won't be able to do much. Maybe even nothing at all. You really don't want me to be sick on you." He frowned, walking toward the pool and Cecil, dragging a sheet to tie around his waist, mostly by habit.

Cecil chuckled, reaching out and hooking his arm through Carlos', accompanying him to the pool. "I'm sure you'll be wonderful company regardless," he grinned, taking the first step into the water. He hissed softly as he adjusted to the temperature, slowly lowering himself into the heat. "Here," he said, holding out his hand to Carlos. "The steam will make your head feel better."

Carlos fidgeted with the sheet, which was ridiculous since Cecil already seen him naked and in far more intimate a situation. He finally let it drop to the ground and stepped into the water, seating himself slowly and facing Cecil. A heavy sigh of pleasure escaped his lips, and he tilted his head back. "God, this is heaven."

"Oh? You mean last night wasn't?" Cecil teased, sliding closer to Carlos. He could already feel the water's heat soaking into his sore bottom, loosening his muscles and soothing his skin. "I'd love to see what else you could do if that wasn't the best it could be," he grinned, biting his lip. "Shall I wash your back for you?"

Carlos blushed, recoiling for a second from Cecil, before relaxing. "Um, okay. Thank you." He turned and presented his back to the prince, bowing his head. "And last night was, uh... really good. I just... I don't remember much, in fact," he mumbled.

Cecil grabbed a thick bar of soap from a ledge and wet it, then rubbed it over Carlos' back. It foamed up immediately, soft and soothing against his own hands, and he knew it would feel wonderful against Carlos' skin. "That's too bad," he purred, kissing the back of his neck before washing that away as well, "because you were wonderful. So forceful and commanding…." Cecil flushed softly. "I really enjoyed it... more than I expected."

"Commanding? Oh god," grumbled Carlos, slapping his palm to his face. "Don't tell me I dommed you. _Please_ don't tell me I let that happen while I was drunk and unable to do it properly."

Cecil’s eyes widened, and he grinned. "So there's a _proper_ way to do it? A way even better than I received last night?" He pressed his chest to Carlos' back, reaching around to idly rub the bar of soap over his chest. "Now you _really_ much stay with me longer," he murmured," because I refuse to let you leave until that happens."

Carlos fidgeted. "Yeah, there are... a couple rules. Some stuff to do before and after. I didn't do anything you were uncomfortable with, did I?" He leaned back into Cecil's chest, turning his head so his nose would bump into the prince's jaw.

Cecil wrinkled his nose as he thought about it, but aside from not being treated like a spoiled prince as he usually was, everything else had been fine. In fact, even not being allowed to act like a spoiled prince had been enjoyable. "Everything was fine. I liked all of it," he assured Carlos, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing his shoulders. "I would enjoy even more, I'm sure. It's not often someone orders me around. I... actually _really_ liked it."

Carlos chuckled. It wasn't often he allowed himself to let his dom aspect off the leash, but Cecil seemed to be willing enough. Turning inside the prince's arms and reaching for the soap, he murmured, "My turn. Turn around."

Cecil handed him the soap and turned, as instructed. He pulled his tail to the side, sliding his hand along the length, and bit his lip nervously. "I know you don't remember much, but... do you think you enjoyed yourself last night?" he asked, blushing over his shoulder at Carlos. He'd never cared before if a conquest had come away feeling satisfied, but he'd hate to think Carlos hadn't enjoyed his company.

Carlos rubbed the soap between his hand, frowning to keep the headache at bay. When he started soaping up Cecil's skin, he answered with a light tone. "I don't remember the details, but I do remember being hard as a rock and coming harder than I ever have. So yes, I enjoyed myself very much so." He grinned, and patted Cecil's shoulder. "Bend over, my prince. I want to check your ass."

Cecil braced his hands against the bottom of the tub and raised his ass out of the water, swishing his tail softly above his body. "I'm only a little sore," he assured Carlos, smiling over his shoulder. "I know I seem pampered and fragile, but I'm much more resilient than I look."

Carlos smiled up at him, rubbing his palm over the two round cheeks. "I know. I wanted to check if my slapping had left any marks." He checked the skin cautiously before giving a gentle tap on Cecil's thigh. "All good. I was afraid I had given you a real spanking with no proper preparation."

Cecil sat back down in the water and turned to face the scientist, smiling sweetly. "I don't know much about preparation, but I didn't find it excessive or painful, at the very least," he assured him. He slid closer again and took the soap in his hand, rubbing it over Carlos' arms. He chuckled softly as he ran his hands over the muscles. "I must say, you're surprisingly strong for a scientist. Most of the ones I've met are incredibly soft around the middle, and can barely manage to lift me in their arms." Cecil's eyes glittered with desire and he gazed up at Carlos. "But you had no issues whisking me off my feet."

Carlos shrugged. "A lot of running around. A lot of being vain when I was young." He smiled and his hands trailed down Cecil's own arm. "As for the spanking, I'd be more than happy to show you exactly how hard it can be."

Cecil's eyes widened and a soft flush crept into his cheeks before he managed to school his expression into something more seductive. "I'll gladly accept anything you're willing to give me, my sweet scientist," he purred, moving his hand over Carlos’ chest and circling one dark nipple with his finger before moving past it and washing his other arm. "As I said, I am very resilient for one who's grown up in luxury." He leaned in close and licked at the shell of Carlos' ear. "You can take me as hard as you like, and I guarantee I'll scream prettily for you."

"I don't doubt it," Carlos purred, head tilting to accommodate Cecil's tongue. "You have never really been properly introduced to bdsm before?" he asked, musing while looking at the ceiling.

Cecil hummed with dissatisfaction, nestling his head against Carlos' chest. "Foreign dignitaries and research teams are surprisingly unimaginative in bed, considering the scandals they always seem to land themselves in," he said, then chuckled. "Or perhaps everyone has simply been too afraid to dominate a prince." He looked up at Carlos, giving him a coy grin. "In which case, I'm even more glad I passed around the wine I did and got your pesky inhibitions out of the way."

Carlos snorted, cupping Cecil's neck, lowering his voice to whisper: "You just strike me as such a slutty sub, your highness. It makes my insides stir."

Cecil shivered at the touch, biting his lip seductively. "I do believe I am, my sweet scientist, if last night was any indication," he purred, then gently scratched his nails over Carlos' chest. "And my name is 'Cecil'. You're the only lover I've allowed to call me that after sunrise, so you'd better take advantage of the honor."

"I don't know, I rather like using you honorific title," Carlos smirked. "Especially when I'm fucking your pretty ass so hard at the same time." He leaned suddenly back with a groan, a wave of nausea and headache hitting him. Closing his eyes, he settled into the water with a sigh. "Maybe later though."

Cecil was about to admit that he would enjoy being called "your Highness' in that manner when the door of the elevator slid open and a servant pushing a cart of various delicious looking foods entered the room. She bowed briefly before setting a large tray beside the pool, a tall pitcher of water, a matching pitcher of fragrant smelling fruit juice, and a bottle of tablets. "Anything else, your Royal Highness?" she asked, but Cecil waved her away with a curt thanks and she left immediately. "Perfect timing as usual, I must say," Cecil commented after she was gone, and picked up the bottle of tablets. "This should help with your head," he said, and placed two of the tablets into Carlos' hand.

Carlos took gratefully the tablets and swallowed them dry, before once again settling back into the water. The effect was almost immediate as his nausea and headache started to dull and ebb away. He blinked and grabbed the bottle for further examination. “Wow, this is incredibly effective. Is this a common medicine here?”

"Common enough," Cecil commented, pouring a glass of water and handing it to Carlos before grabbing a small, green berry out of a bowl and popping it into his mouth. "It's common in the castle at least. I don't know very much about what goes on outside the walls though." He leaned back in the water with a sigh, grabbing another berry and rolling it on his tongue. He grasped it between the forked ends and looked towards Carlos, smiling coyly as he curled the tip back into his mouth and swallowed the berry whole.  "My father insists I learn so many things about our world, being a prince and all," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Taking over as king someday and everything. As though he actually enacts any decisions that don't come from his advisors." His smile widened and he slipped closer to the scientist. "Would you like something to eat?"

Carlos smiled, his stomach now grumbling at the idea of some food. “I’d love to, actually,” he purred, extending a hand above Cecil’s shoulders and grasping what looked close enough to an Earth cherry. Popping it into his mouth, he savored the slightly bitter taste before chewing a few second more and finally taking out his tongue and plucking the knotted stem from it, grinning. Cecil wasn’t the only one skilled with his mouth.

Cecil huffed in annoyance, leaning back against the side of the pool again as he waved his hand towards the tray. "Take as much as you like," he said, glancing off to the side of the room as though he cared very little that his charms had no effect on the man before him. "I ordered more than enough." He glanced back with a sly grin. "I wasn't sure of the eating habits of... what was your species again? Some type of... ape... thing?"

Carlos was munching on more cherry-like stuff when his eyes fixed themselves on Cecil, pinning him in place. He’d gotten enough practice with this kind of look to know exactly how it would work on whiny little brat like Cecil. “Behave,” he said simply, a tug of a smirk on the corner of his lips, and raised one hand from the water, fingers curled in a promise of a harder spanking.

Cecil's tail twitched beneath the water, though his smile only spread wider, so many of his pointed teeth on display. He stretched himself out languidly, resting his arms against the side of the pool, knowing this would show off his glistening form. Carlos might have his ways to light a fire in his groin, but Cecil was certain that he could do the same to the scientist. "It was a simple question," he purred, pretending as though he'd never even thought  to try to cause intentional offense. "It's important to know about other cultures. How else would I know what to feed you?" His smile turned devilish, his eyes darkening with desire. There were boundaries to push, and he wanted to see how far he could go before Carlos would push back. That was a line he would want to cross regularly, if it meant a repeat of last night, or something even better as he had all but promised. "My father would never let me keep a pet I couldn't properly care for," he laughed.

Carlos’ grin got wider as well, and he stood up, walking through the water until he was standing in front of Cecil, his flaccid cock just a few inches from his face. “You sure have a big mouth for such a weak little brat, your Highness,” he purred, leaning down to grab Cecil by the back of the neck. “Are you so desperate for me to give you that spanking?” He leaned further, murmuring in Cecil’s ear, “Are you sure you’re ready for it? Maybe you don’t want to see me at my darkest point, after all.” He knew he should be more careful, but the prince just had this way to slip under his skin, and the dom inside him was going crazy. He just couldn’t resist the sweet pull, no matter how much he promised myself not to let that part of him take over too much.

Cecil could feel his pulse quicken, the firm grip on his neck exciting every inch of his skin. His own cock twitched where it was hidden underwater as he remembered how wonderful it felt to be given commands like a servant the night before. He only had to push a little more… "I'm certainly not weak," he purred, forcing himself to relax even further, as though the touch on his neck meant nothing to him at all. "I've had dignitaries twice your size toss me around this very room, after all. And besides...," he grinned up at Carlos, "your hands are so soft, my sweet scientist."

Carlos’ eye darkened and he licked his lips. He was still too hungover to get hard enough to actually fuck the prince yet, but his so-called soft hands would be more than enough. “Oh really?” he said, and his tone grew harsh, dark and sweet like molasses, with a hint of command to it. His grip tightened and he actually lifted Cecil from the water, before manhandling him to bend over the edge of the pool. “We shall see about that, my prince.”

Cecil squealed with delight before he managed to school himself back under control. It was a bit more difficult to pull off, draped over the side of the pool as he was, but he propped himself up onto his elbows and stared over his shoulder at Carlos, sighing as though he was terribly bored. "Yes, very impressive," he said drawled, tone even and dull. "So strong. I'm sure that move absolutely _thrills_ at the lab with the rest of the science nerds.”

Carlos smiled and his expression was filled with nothing but promises. Both hands slid up and down Cecil’s back, cupping his hips and pulling them a little bit backward, close to his own groin. He slid his his right hand back up, pressing on Cecil’s spine, and gripped the back of his neck again, strong and punishing, pinning him to the ground. He grabbed at Cecil’s tail with his other hand, pulling it to the side and curling it around his left arm, before pressing his hand to the center of Cecil’s back, keeping him down. His nudged his foot between Cecil’s knees, making him spread his legs. “Before we start,” he murmured, and his voice was back to the soft tone he usually used, “if you want to stop, tap three times on the ground with the flat of your right hand. Alright? It’s important.”

"Of course, Carlos," Cecil purred, smiling sweetly as he placed his right hand away from his body, making sure it was clearly visible. "Though I don't expect I'll need you to." He gave his ass a slight wiggle, anticipation making it difficult to pretend that he was unaffected by Carlos' demeanor. "Is there anything else I should know?"

“Don’t be afraid to tell me to stop.” He relaxed his grip on Cecil’s neck, briefly caressing his cheek.  “I’ll take care of you afterwards. Food and drink are right here, so that’s a plus. I won’t be too hard on you, so I doubt you’ll hit subspace, but if you do, don’t worry. It’s like, being in a haze? But don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” He sighed. “We should have talked about this earlier.” He watched Cecil’s eager expression begin to turn impatient, and added, “I’ll explain everything to you if we take things up seriously. For now, I’m not going to be too hard on you.” He traced his fingers down Cecil’s back, and his voice took on that hard edge once again. “Ready?”

Cecil couldn't stop the shiver that went down his spin at the change of tone. He arched under Carlos' gentle touch, or as much as he could while being pressed down against the side of the pool, and wiggled his ass again. "For about ten minutes now," he scoffed, understanding the importance of everything Carlos was saying, but feeling far too impatient waiting for him to begin.

Carlos gave him a light tap on the hips. “I think I told you to behave,” he growled, lightly pinching his skin. He moved slightly to the side to grant him a better area to draw his arm back. He did just that, and let a couple seconds pass, leaving Cecil anticipating before bringing his hand down, light enough not to sting, but hard enough to surprise, right in the middle of Cecil’s left ass cheek with the flat of his palm. The resulting sound made him smirk and his toes curl.

Cecil gasped at the first slap, not nearly as hard as he had been anticipating, but still entirely pleasant. Enough to make him shudder and dig his nails into the side of the pool at least. He'd never done this before, had no basis for comparison with anything else. As a prince, he'd never suffered any spankings as a child, and it humored him to think that might be why he enjoyed the thought of it so much now, but that was something to consider at another time. For the moment, he just pressed his hips back to their original position and purred. "Do you want feedback?" he asked, genuinely curious as to whether or not Carlos would want any. "Or are you confident in your ability to take care of me?"

“I am confident. The only feedback I need is if you feel uncomfortable or you want more,” Carlos answered, voice dark. His hand came down once again, still not so hard. He repeated the motion several times, alternating between Cecil’s cheeks, his slaps soft enough to just slightly flush the skin. “I’m warming you up,” he murmured, letting his hand fall away before sliding it over his ass, rubbing open-palmed in a way that he knew would put the skin on fire. “Like that?” he purred.

Cecil shivered, moaning softly at the touch. His skin burned, but he had to admit that he liked the feeling, so sensitive even with such a gentle touch. The next part would be more difficult, he was sure, and he could feel the tenacious resolve he'd shown earlier beginning to waver. He couldn't just play around anymore; antagonizing Carlos was off the table. "I do," he gasped, gazing up at Carlos. "Please... continue when you're ready."

Carlos smiled and this time struck harder, a sharp clap of the palm of his hand on Cecil’s ass. He did it again, harder, and again, even harder. He let a beat pass, listening to Cecil’s breathing, watching the shivers of his body. Then he moved his hand and slapped the top part of his thigh, Careful not to hit that tender spot where ass meets leg.

Cecil whimpered loudly, feeling his body curling inwards slightly, instinctively trying to get away from the spanking he was receiving. His skin was on fire, hot to the touch and growing steadily hotter with each slap. It hurt, but not an unpleasant amount--not yet anyway--and he couldn't help but marvel at Carlos' control. "Do you do this often?" he gasped over his shoulder. Tears were stinging at his eyes, but not yet rolling down his cheeks. "You're... quite skilled."

“I haven’t done it in a while,” murmured Carlos, fingers gently tracing Cecil’s ass, quickly followed by another slap. “But I used to, yes.” He kept on hitting the flesh until it was bright lavender and hot, and he leaned forward, murmuring into Cecil’s ear, “If I fuck you right now you’ll feel the slap of hips against your abused flesh. Want that, my prince?”

Cecil slumped heavily against the floor, moaning softly and forcing his back to arch to put his bruised ass on display. He didn't wiggle his hips, didn't swish his tail, didn't make any move to entice Carlos as he always did with his lovers. Instead he just dug his nails into the floor and mewled loudly, bucked his hips backwards, arched his tail high over his body, and begged. "Please!" he cried, his cock quickly twitching to life between his legs. "Please, Carlos, fuck me!"

Carlos growled deep in his throat and bit Cecil’s ear, both hand grabbing the Valian’s hips and pulling him toward him. His own cock was now hard, and while he wasn’t too big on strenuous activity while still hungover, his head was clear and his nausea non-existent. Those pills were more effective than he’d previously thought. Grinning, he rubbed his cock on the cleft of Cecil’s ass, adding in his softest tone of voice, “Remember to clap the ground with your hand if you want to stop.”

Cecil shook his head and whimpered, his whole body trembling with anticipation. It would sting, he knew, but somehow that knowledge just made him want it all the more, wanted to feel Carlos inside him and against him. "I don't want to stop," he gasped, rocking his hips back, pressing himself against Carlos' dick, and moaned low in his throat. "I... I want this, Carlos. Please, give it to me."

Carlos moaned, looking down at the clear fluid already dripping down the alien’s thighs. “Already so wet for me,” he purred, slipping a hand between them and teasing Cecil’s hole with two of his fingers. “You really are such a slut, your Highness. Does the whole palace knows that? Did every guard in here fucked your eager ass?"

Despite how wonderful it felt to have Carlos touching him, he couldn't help but snort at the ridiculous things the scientist was saying. He was _royalty_. He'd never touch a guard. Not anymore, at least. "Not if they want to keep their jobs. And besides," he purred, trying to catch his breath between soft moans well enough to keep talking, "I wouldn't stoop that low, not when I can get so much better."

“Can you?” Carlos whispered right into his ear. “I mean, you must be desperate when no one good enough for your royal ass is around. So what do you do? Finger yourself like a  whore?” His voice was taking on a dark edge and he licked at Cecil’s neck. “Tell me, sugar. What do you do when you’re horny as hell?” His fingers kept teasing at Cecil, barely pressing in, just circling and rubbing the heated skin.

Cecil chuckled darkly, canting his hips backwards, pressing himself closer to Carlos' gentle touch, wanting so much more of it. He swished his tail gently, caressing Carlos' cheek with only the tip. The length of it was lined with a row of spines, but they were gently rounded and not terribly intrusive. "I _do_ have a tail, you know," he drawled, dragging the tip over the curve of his ass. "And it's quite flexible."

“Fuck,” Carlos swore, his dominant facade crumbling and his hips bucked, lips pressed against Cecil’s shoulder. “Show it to me. Right now.” He turned Cecil roughly onto his back, still careful of not letting his abused bottom touch the ground, supporting his hips with his hands. “Fuck yourself with your tail for me, prince,” he breathed, starry eyed.

Cecil gasped as he was turned onto his back, fearing a sudden pain at hitting the floor that thankfully never came. He stared at Carlos for a moment, wide-eyed and slightly fearful over the sudden change of tone and pace. He gulped in a deep breath, forcing his nerves to settle, and grinned softly. He snaked his tail up through his legs and traced the tip of it over his hipbone, dipping it between his thighs and circling it around his hole, already slick and quivering. "Like this, my sweet scientist?" he purred, pressing just the tip inwards, so thin that he couldn't even feel the pressure from how wet he was. That would change the moment he hit the first spine, of course.

Carlos nodded, eyes never leaving Cecil’s ass. He crouched in the water, hands still on the alien’s hips, mouth slightly open. He could feel his cock twitching in the warm water just at the sight of Cecil’s tail teasing himself. Biting his lips, he murmured, “Come on, show me what you can do."

Cecil swirled the tip of the tail around his hole for a moment before pressing it in deeper, the growing stretch feeling quite nice, though not enough for how badly his body wanted to be filled give how long he'd been for one day. The first spine nudged against his entrance, small and so rounded it was almost flat, and he whimpered softly as he forced it through. The texture felt wonderful inside him, as it always did, and he eagerly pressed forward to the next one, stuffing that in with a cry before swirling the tail again.

Carlos curled his fingers around his cock, if only to stabilize it and ground him into reality. This was turning him on far more than it should have, and he gulped, eyes flicking toward Cecil’s face. Biting his lips once again at how the prince was gorgeous, he pushed his face forward and licked, hot and wide, around Cecil’s tail, moaning as the taste of his natural lubricant flooded his mouth.

Cecil gasped, bucking his hips upwards and pressing the tail in further. The first spines nudged his sensitive spot immediately, and he threw his head back and moaned, toes curling against the floor. His cock twitched violently, dribbling precum onto his stomach, and he pulled his tail out partially before thrusting it back in again, pushing a third spine within him."L-like it?" he gasped, trying to grin, trying to act so coy and in control, but unable to ignore how good it felt to finally have something inside him.

Carlos nodded eagerly, mouth still pressed to Cecil’s ass, moaning loud and high. He pulled back with a wet noise, a string of lube between his lips and Cecil’s hole. “How deep can you push it?” he asked, hands caressing Cecil’s thighs.

Cecil grinned, biting his lip to stifle another loud moan as he wormed it in even deeper. He'd risk snaking it into his intestine if he kept this up, he knew. It was something he'd done before, and something he'd enjoyed far more than he'd ever let on, but hadn't often repeated since. "Incredibly," he purred, gasping as a larger spine stretched him open for a brief moment before his body swallowed it up. "Would you like to see? Would you like me to fuck myself for you?"

Carlos’ internal struggle was visible in his eyes. “I think... No, I want you to come from my cock.” He leaned forward and mouthed again at the spot where the tail disappeared into Cecil’s body. “Take it out. If I don’t fuck you now, I might go crazy,” he breathed, standing once again and nudging his cock next to Cecil's tail. “Unless you want to take both?” he grinned, looking up at the alien sprawled under him.

Cecil groaned loudly at the suggestion, dug his heels into the floor and angled his hips upwards. His cock was throbbing against his stomach, a pool of precum forming beneath it. "Please!" he gasped, pulling his tail out enough to make room for Carlos to fit his cock in as well. "Both, oh gods, Carlos... I want both, please!"

Carlos nodded and gathered the lube smeared over Cecil’s thighs, stroking it over his aching cock. Gathering Cecil’s hip in one hand and using the other to push himself in, he groaned, “Ever had two cocks inside you before?” He gently pushed forward, eyes fixed on what he was doing.

Cecil moaned, reaching his arms over his head and arching his back perfectly, allowing himself to feel the stretch of his hole, the heavy sensation of being so full. It was perfect, exactly what he wanted, and he chuckled. "Of course," he grinned, biting his lip. "But it's been a long while. I missed the sensation..." He broke off with a small gasp, hips bucking on their own. "You'll remind me of what it's like, won't you?"

“Yeah,” Carlos exhaled, pushing inside ever so slowly, eyes still down. “You good? Tell me if you feel discomfort.”

Cecil shook his head, rolling his hips against Carlos. "I'm fine, so fine," he gasped, beginning to press his tail back in as Carlos did the same. "I can take it, can take so much more...." He wrapped a hand around his cock and gave it a firm stroke, just once, forcing his body to tighten around both of the appendages being stuffed inside him, and he moaned loudly at the sensation. "Good for you?" he asked, panting softly. "With my tail against you?"

Carlos nodded once again, biting at his lower lip. The ridges of the tail rubbed wonderfully against his cock, and his hips twitched, leaving him groaning and pressing his fingers deep into Cecil’s skin. “Yeah, so good. So tight. Ngghh.”  He stopped to take a couple of steadying breaths before moving his hips in a slow, steady rhythm. “So good,” he repeated, leaning so he could press his lips to Cecil’s chest.

Cecil groaned loudly, angling his hips upwards, pushing his tail in deeper. He wanted it to be a tight squeeze, wanted to be so full that he might burst, and wanted it much harder than he was receiving it. "Harder!" he shouted, arching his back with a pitiful whine. "Fuck me harder. Want to feel it deeper, Carlos. Please!"

Carlos moaned at Cecil’s pleas, hips punching forward hard. When it turned out that the motion was easy enough, he did it again before finally settling into a quick hard rhythm, bracing himself above Cecil and panting wildly. “Oh fuck. Fuck. Even tighter than before, so good for me,” he groaned, leaning to lick at Cecil’s chin and cheeks.

The tears that had been stinging at Cecil's eyes poured over, streaming over his cheeks as he gasped in pleasure. He wrapped his arms around Carlos, digging his nails into his back and whining loudly. "Good for me... so good," he whimpered, thrusting his tail harder, pressing himself tighter against the scientist above him. Each roll of his hips rubbed the dripping head of his cock against Carlos' stomach, making a slick mess of his skin and teasing him so wonderfully. "Please... please," he begged, unable to ask for anything, just wanting more of everything.

Carlos bit at his shoulder, hands cupping Cecil’s ass and rubbing the still burning flesh. His hips pistoned into the alien and he growled, “Like this? You want it as hard as this? Like it when it’s rough?”

Cecil gasped and nodded, mewling loudly as the heat in his skin returned, doubled, and mixed with the pleasure deep inside him. It was overwhelming, shutting his mind down almost completely as stars burst behind his eyes. How did he ever end up in bed with someone so completely perfect? His arms tightened around Carlos, and he whined loudly, scratching bright red lines into his dark skin. He pressed his lips to his neck, mouthing sloppily at his throat, tasting soap and sweat and feeling each vibration of his moans. It was too much. "W-want to... to come," Cecil whined, licking at Carlos' jaw. "Pl-lease, Carlos."

Carlos’ chin tilted under Cecil’s ministration but he grinned, hips slowing down once again, cock dragging mercilessly against the tail within Cecil. “You’ll have to beg more prettily than that, your Highness,” he purred, looking down at Cecil and tilting his head until their lips were just a hair apart.

The sudden change in pace made Cecil's nerves twitch and burn, needing that punishing speed again. He gasped for air, dug his nails into Carlos' skin, tried to compensate with his tail, but it was no good. He needed more than he could give himself, too out of his mind with pleasure to do a good job of pleasing himself. "Carlos, please!" he all but screamed, scratching frantically at the scientist's back. "Please! Need... need it! So close, so... I'm close, Carlos, I... can't... you need to... need to make me come! I _need_ to come!"

Carlos kissed him, humming softly and hips resuming their fast pace. “Gonna come as well,” he murmured against the prince’s lips before plunging his tongue back into his mouth, groaning low in his throat as he felt Cecil tighten around him. He came without slowing his pace, pushing into Cecil hard and fast, lips still glued together, hands pressing the alien’s ass tight against his hips, filling him with thick spurts of sperm.

Cecil sobbed through his orgasm, hips canting violently with each aftershock. He scratched lightly at Carlos' back, gripping him tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks, and he gasped for breath, still feeling the overwhelming thrum of pleasure deep within himself. He slid his tail out slowly, but each nudge of his spines against his hole had him arching his back, crying out in strangled sobs. His body was on fire and wouldn't let him come down into a pleasant afterglow.

Carlos pulled back, licking at Cecil’s lower lip, and sitting back into the water, bringing the alien with him. He slipped his cock out gently, situating Cecil comfortably into his lap and holding him close. “You’re shaking so badly. You okay?” he murmured, his voice back to his usual soft tone.

Cecil shook his head, panting loudly as he continued to slowly pull his tail free from his body. Another spine cleared his body, and he whimpered loudly, just glad they were going down in size. The rest of his tail slid out slowly, but more easily, and he clutched at Carlos' chest as he tried to get his breathing back under control. His whole body shook, every inch of him still feeling so incredibly sensitive, as though he hadn't come at all. It was maddening, and he whined pitifully. "Was too good," he mewled, burying his face against Carlos' chest. "Or… not enough.” He gasped for a steady breath. “Don't want to do that again."

Carlos clung tightly to him, petting his hair. “It’s okay. Everything’s fine. Deep breaths,” he murmured into Cecil’s ear, hands never stopping their soothing motion. He leaned over and grabbed a glass of water from the food tray, gently holding it to Cecil’s lips. “Come on, sweetheart, drink. It’s good for you. You’ll be fine. You’re here with me, alright?”

Cecil grasped the glass of water and drank it slowly, spilling some over his chin as he continued to shiver. He could feel his breathing evening out somewhat, but his body felt on edge, every nerve on high alert. Carlos felt warm and comforting against him, at least, and he cuddled closer, hugging himself and letting himself be held. If he had been more coherent, he might have felt ashamed to be so vulnerable in front of a lover--someone who was practically a stranger--but he felt safe with Carlos. "I'm sorry," he murmured, softly stroking Carlos' chest with his fingertips. "I did too good a job with my tail. Or... maybe not good enough. I don't know." He glanced up at the scientist, eyes fearful, red from tears. "You won't leave... will you?"

Carlos frowned. Exactly how many people had left this room before, leaving Cecil alone and empty? “Of course not, Cecil. Drink more,” he ordered softly, leaning to grab at the bowl of cherry-like fruit, setting it on the edge of the pool and taking a handful of them. “Eat a little as well, love. You’ll feel better,” he cooed, rubbing gentle circles into Cecil’s back.

Cecil gripped the glass tighter, settling his head against Carlos' chest and inhaled deeply, forcing his breathing to stop racing for a moment. The relief it offered was almost immediate, calming his nerves considerably, though he could feel the uncomfortable tingling seeping back into his body. "Not hungry," he mumbled against Carlos, curling tighter into himself, leaning more heavily against him. Carlos was a strong, sturdy weight keeping him grounded in reality, and he didn't want to take his attention away from the scientist for an instant. "I want to be with you..."

“I know Cecil, but you have to eat. Trust me,” murmured Carlos, holding the alien close with one hand and popping a fruit in his mouth with the other before leaning forward and gently kissing Cecil, pushing the fruit into his mouth. “At least this one. For me?” he smiled, cuddling Cecil closer.

Cecil grumbled softly as he chewed the berry, turning to the side to spit a seed out onto the floor. He pouted softly, bite marks prominent on his soft lip, and averted his eyes from the kind man holding him so wonderfully close. "I know this seems like it ended badly," he began, voice quiet, "but... I _did_ enjoy it. I'm sorry that... this happened." Gazing back up at Carlos, he reached up and stroked his cheek. "I'd like for you to come back sometime before you leave Vale. If you want to, I mean."

Carlos nuzzled his cheek against his palm. “Don’t worry, Cecil. I might have been too harsh with you for your first time. This is something you need to take your time with.” He sighed. “I didn’t behave as I should have, and I’m sorry. I should have been more cautious.” He kissed Cecil, soft and sweet. “And, yes. I’d like to come back as well."

Cecil smiled at the kiss, blushing a bright violet and averting his eyes again. "Would you... like to, maybe... _not_ leave Vale at all?" he asked, glancing back up at Carlos as he finished the question, the flush in his cheeks so dark that it was spreading down to his shoulders.

Carlos’ smile fell a little, and he cradled Cecil closer. “Cecil, I….” He sighed, shaking his head. “You know I have to. I can’t leave the team behind. We’re on a timed mission. I can’t….” He bit his lip at the face Cecil was making, and he held him close. “I don’t want to. It seems crazy, because I only met you last night, but I just... I can feel there’s something between us, and I….” He stopped talking again, mouth working wordlessly. “I could come back after,” he said, blushing. “If you’d want to wait for me.”

Cecil did his best to bottle up the disappointment settling into his chest. This was the best Carlos could offer, and it was already so generous. It would be unfair of him to expect anything more, but he had hoped he might get what he wanted this time, as he usually did. He rested his head against Carlos' chest, soft skin against his cheek and the soft sound of a heartbeat in his ear. "I would wait for you," he murmured, hoping Carlos believed his words as much as he did. He knew his reputation; he had even boasted to Carlos about it. This was different though. "I don't want anyone else anymore." He tilted his head and gazed up at Carlos, wry grin on his lips. "You've spoiled me. No one else will do."

Carlos snorted and leaned back in the pool, petting Cecil’s back. “I dont know if I should feel guilty for that or not.” After a beat, he said, “We should get out of here, and I should probably go downstairs. They must be waiting for me to start collecting data.”

Cecil sighed heavily and nodded, pushing himself out of the water and grabbing a towel, tossing a second one to Carlos. He draped it around himself, keeping his tail close to his body so it wouldn't knock it loose. "I suppose I should make an appearance with my father too. Don't need him thinking I'm neglecting my responsibilities to fuck another boy." He grinned at Carlos over his shoulder. "Though I gladly would." He stepped over to his wardrobe and picked out an ankle-length vest with a long slit up the back to accommodate his tail, and a matching loincloth, laying them both out nicely on the bed. He stared at the fine clothes for a moment, slowly drying himself off, and sighed again, quieter this time. "Will you join me for dinner?" he asked as he dropped the towel and picked up the loincloth, pointedly not looking at Carlos. Better to pretend as though the scientist was already gone than let himself feel more upset about him leaving, even if it was only for a little while. "Or will you be too busy?"

Carlos, who had been toweling himself dry while watching Cecil’s precise movement, walked up behind him and dropped his towel as well, wrapping the alien in his arm and mouthing at his neck. “I certainly can, my prince,” he murmured against the lavender skin, licking at the drops of water still clinging to it.

Cecil hummed contentedly, unable to stop the smile that spread across his lips as he fastened the loincloth at his hip. "I promise not to get you incredibly drunk this time," he purred as he picked up the vest and turned in Carlos' arms, stroking his jaw and kissing him softly. "You'll only be coming back here again if you still want to with a clear mind.”

Carlos startled a little, tilting his head back. The prince had mentioned the wine earlier, but he hadn’t fully understood the significance of the admission while his mind was still foggy with a hangover. “What do you mean get me drunk ‘this time’? That was all your doing last night? Your plan?”

Cecil grinned wickedly as he slipped on his vest. "I had to liven up the party, didn't I?" His smile faded quickly though, and he bit his lip worriedly. "Does that bother you? It was not my intention to ensnare you specifically." He shrugged, averting his gaze. "I just wanted to have a little fun."

Carlos frowned, not sure what to do with the information. He’d certainly enjoyed himself, but it seemed obvious now that he could be rougher than he intended when his wasn't in command of his wits. He turned and began looking for his own clothes, picking them up off the floor, slipping them on one-by-one. “Well, at least we both had fun, but next time you can just ask me, you know,” he chuckled. “Won’t need to be asked twice to bed you."

Cecil grinned and scrubbed a hand through his hair, damp strands hanging in front of his eyes. "Then I'll only ask once to see you here again tonight." He made his way towards the elevator door, pressing the button and leaning against the wall to watch Carlos dress. He'd miss that gorgeous body, even if it only was for a day. "I'll be sure the guards know to let you up whenever you please, too."

Carlos slipped on his second shoe and made his way to the elevator as well, crowding Cecil against the wall and putting his forehead to his, without a word. “What are you doing to me?” he murmured, looking into Cecil’s eyes from the short distance that was separating them.

The question took Cecil aback, sounding almost unhappy, and his mouth fell open a little as he tried to search for an answer. "I... thought that I was pleasing you," he said, voice full of worry. "I thought... you seemed to want to come back. I thought it was fine to ask." He tried to ignore the fear gnawing at his gut. "Was I wrong?"

Carlos quirked an eyebrow and wrapped his arms around Cecil again, shaking his head. “Sorry I’m terrible with words sometimes.” He kissed Cecil, fast and sweet, and explained, “You’re not wrong. This is just new to me. I’m not used to feeling this strongly towards someone that quickly.” He smiled, trying to ease the mood. “Did you put anything else in my glass last night?”

Cecil returned the smile, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck and pressing himself close enough to kiss along his jaw. The elevator dinged a second later, the doors sliding open. "Just the wine," Cecil murmured against soft skin. "Everything else was all you." He pulled away with a soft chuckle, grabbing Carlos' hand and pulling into the elevator.

Carlos stepped in after Cecil, using their linked hand to pull him closer, burying his nose in his hair. The ride back downstair promised to be as long as going up, and he pressed Cecil against a wall, cradling him close and nosing at his cheeks. “Can’t wait to be back tonight,” he murmured.

Cecil grinned, looping his arms around Carlos' waist, hugging him close. "Neither can I, though it would be better to wait until then before you mark me some more, don't you think?" he teased, though he pressed a leg between Carlos'. "I'll already be sitting uncomfortably on my throne as it is. Don't want to make my reputation even worse, do I?"

Carlos snorted and let his voice drop into his dom tone. “I think it’s already ruined at it is, your Highness,” he purred, nuzzling at Cecil’s neck. He pressed closer to the alien, dropping kisses on his neck and shoulders.

Cecil moaned contentedly under Carlos' practiced touch, arching his back slightly and sliding his hands up Carlos' back to grip his shoulders. The elevator was moving unbearably slow, and he couldn't decide if he enjoyed the fact that he could be near Carlos for longer, or if he wanted the temptation to be gone more quickly. "That may be so, but I have yet to be seen in public with my loincloth tented," he chuckled. "And I'd rather not achieve that today."

Carlos smirked and untucked himself from Cecil’s embrace, leaning back against the opposite wall with a little chuckle. “Better stop then, my lovely prince, don’t you think? I’d hate to compromise you.”

Cecil bit his lip and smiled, smoothing his loincloth over the slight bulge his dick was creating in it, careful not to touch it and entice it even more. He was certain it wouldn't be noticeable by the time they reached the ground floor anyway. "I would certainly appreciate it," he purred, leaning back against the wall and smiling coyly. "You can do as you please with me tonight though." He sighed softly, glancing at the floor indicator. They were getting close. "I don't know if I'll do such a good job of being patient knowing what's in store for me."

Carlos smiled, before suddenly leaning in and kissing Cecil, quick and dirty, and pulled back right as the elevator dinged their arrival. He grinned and waved at the door with a little bow. “After you, your Highness.”

Cecil's face immediately stiffened into a regal facade, and he stepped through the elevator doors with an air of authority. He turned to the guards, each already bowing to him, and commanded, "Let this man up as often as he pleases, and be sure to tell the others when you switch guard." They both nodded and bowed to Carlos as well as he exited, one handing him the key that would grant him use of the elevator once inside. Cecil smiled, pleasant but distant, and nodded curtly towards Carlos. "Well then, my sweet scientist, I wish you luck in your research." His smiled widened and his eyes glittered. "And I shall see you for dinner."

Carlos bowed again, smiling, and the the look one of the guard shot him didn’t escape him. Grinning at the men as well, he straightened up and walked off toward the main hall, where sure enough, he found his team, who all looked up upon his arrival.

“Look who’s here,” grinned Dave, pushing a cup towards Carlos of something that looked like coffee. “The stallion of the night has graced us with his presence.”

Carlos groaned, sitting and grabbing the cup. “Oh my god, how do you even know about that?”

Sharon looked at him incredulously. “You’re kidding, right? You were making out with the prince in the middle of the hall. We seriously thought you were going to jump him on the table.”

Carlos blanched. “So then... everyone saw?” And, yes, sure enough, people were shooting him knowing looks and little smirks, as well as thumbs up here and there.

“How drunk were you? Geez,” sighed Dave.

“Did... Did the king say anything?” Carlos asked.

“Dunno, didn’t see him this morning.”

Cecil serenely made his way towards the council chamber where he knew his father would be meeting with his advisors. They were already discussing new affairs, the scientists' mission among the list of things to address. His father smirked at him as he entered later than usual, but said nothing. His advisors had long since learned to keep their mouths shut about Cecil's private affairs. He took his seat next to his father and immediately zoned out of the conversation as his mind was swept up in memories from that morning, and the night before. A slight grin played at his lips, one that certainly did not go unnoticed by his father, but he hardly cared. The old man could tease all he liked; the only thing Cecil cared about in the world at that moment was seeing his scientist again.


End file.
